Lettres aux Diables
by Yoanncat9853
Summary: Un échange secret de lettre entre notre jeune Harry et un inconnu qui semble en connaître des masses. Il y a beaucoup de questions à se poser. Rated T parce que... Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Je vous annonce que l'histoire se déroule pendant les vacances de 1996 et les informations ne sont pas forcément toutes vraies. Pardon d'avances pour les fautes.
1. Première lettre (nouvelle version)

Cher M. Potter,

Vous ne me connaissait pas, mais je peux vous assurez que vous n'avez pas besoin de me connaître, du moins pas maintenant.

Je vous écris présentement pour vous faire par de mon savoir sur certaines choses qui vous ont été cachés et qui malgré leurs dissimulations de vos proches.

Si vous voulez, les connaître, je vous prierez de me recontacter, et de bien sûr ne parler sous aucun prétexte de cela à qui que ce soit, notamment à vos proches, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux est comme Pettrigrew, on en connaît jamais quelqu'un assez bien pour le juger innocent.

Non sérieusement, ne dites rien, cela est juste un conseil .

Je n'ai rien pour vous prouvez que je suis digne de confiance, tout cela doit se faire de votre propre soi. Seulement je peux vous affirmer que je possède des informations sur vos parents que personnes ne vous a fait part pour quelques raisons que soient ils ignorent, soit ils veulent cacher pour leur propre bien.

Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une figure de héros qu'ils utilisent quand qu'à de besoin avant de le jeter.

Excusez-moi si je suis rude ce n'est clairement pas mon intention. Mais, malheureusement la vérité blesse.

M. Z

 **Voila le chapitre original, je n'avais pas envie de le perdre tandis que je corrigeais les fautes de certaines lettres. En dessous il y aura, la même lettre, mais avec moins de fautes et avec certains mots changés. Il sera toujours comme cela... (je pense)**

 **J'espère que ceci ne vous gênera pas trop.**

* * *

Cher M. Potter,

Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez pas besoin de me connaître, du moins pas maintenant.

Je vous écris présentement pour vous faire par de mon savoir sur certaines choses qui vous ont été cachés et cela malgré leurs dissimulations de vos proches.

Si vous voulez en savoir d'avantage, je vous prierez de me recontacter, et de bien sûr ne parler sous aucun prétexte de cela à qui que ce soit, notamment à vos proches, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux est comme Pettigrew, on en connaît jamais quelqu'un assez bien pour le juger innocent ou coupable.

Non, plus sérieusement, ne dites rien, cela est juste un conseil M. Potter.

Je n'ai rien pour vous prouvez que je suis digne de confiance, tout cela doit se faire de votre propre soi. Seulement je peux vous affirmer que je possède des informations sur vos parents que personne ne vous a fait part pour quelques raisons. Soit ignorent-ils l'existence de ceci, soit voulaient-ils le cacher pour leur propre bien ?

Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une figure de héros qu'ils utilisent uniquement en cas de besoin avant de le jeter lâchement.

Veillez m'excusez si je me montre un peu rude à travers ces mots, ce n'est clairement pas mon intention. Bien que malheureusement, la vérité soit une chose si blessante.

M. Z

 **Bon, voilà, une réécriture après une relecture du premier chapitre. S'il y reste des fautes veuillez me pardonner.**


	2. Seconde lettre

**Voici l'original du chapitre 2, sans faire exprès je l'ai sauté... malencontreux accident. Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, mais vous souhaite une bonne lecture malgré les fautes d'orthographe.**

MZ

Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez le droit de l'amitié de la sorte mais je ne l'apprécie aucunement.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais sachez que je suis très bien avec ma vie et mes amis, et je prendrais pour ennemi tous ceux qui les insulteront méchamment et injustement.

Je ne veux plus que vous me contactiez. Et n'osez plus insulter mes amis.

H. Potter


	3. Troisième lettre (réécriture)

**Bon, je suppose que vous connaissez le système, mais pour ce qui arrive en cours de route...**

 **original:**

Cher H. Potter,

Le saviez-vous ? Votre chère tante Pétunia Yvonne Dursley a en réalité été adoptée à une famille de sang pur dont elle était une enfant illégitime et cracmol. La mère l'a abandonnée dans une nuit nuageuse afin de retrouver sa place dans la famille.

La famille qui l'adopta fur les Evans, une famille qui dans le passé se trouvait dans la catégorie des bourgeois. Leur couple avait décidé d'adopté Madame Dursley pour qu'elle serve de compagnie à Mme Potter, qui l'appréciait assez jusqu'à que celle-ci décide de lui gâcher la vie de la pire des façons à sa vue.

J'ai les documents pour l'adoption, si vous voulez les voir. Ils sont reliés à la lettre.

Je suis content de savoir que vous n'en avais parlé à personne, mais malheureusement j'ai bien l'attention de vous révéler tous les secrets avant votre passage à l'état second.

Il le faut j'attends votre prochaine lettre, je vous en apprendrais plus sur votre mère et votre tante, puis nous passerons à ses relatives qui ont une grande importance sur votre développement.

Ne dites rien de tout cela à Mme Dursley où je crains pour votre vie, elle n'est pas aussi inoffensive qu'elle le laisse croire avec son physique et sa poêle à frire.

A la prochaine,

MZ

* * *

 **Réécriture :**

Cher H. Potter,

Le saviez-vous ? Votre chère tante, Pétunia Yvonne Dursley, a en réalité été adoptée à une famille de sang pur, tout simplement parce qu'elle était une enfant illégitime et une cracmol. La mère fut obligée de l'abandonner lors d'une nuit extrêmement nuageuse afin de pouvoir permettre à son enfant de vivre une vie décente.

La famille qui l'adopta fut les Evans, bien sûr. Une famille qui dans le passé était considérée comme l'une des familles bourgeoises les plus respectées.

Le couple, qui se trouvait incapable de concevoir un autre enfant malgré leur volonté, avait décidé d'adopter la madame Dursley actuel afin que celle-ci puisse tenir compagnie à votre mère, qui l'appréciait assez jusqu'à que celle-ci décide de lui gâcher la vie de la pire des façons à sa vue.

J'ai en ma possession les documents de l'adoption, si vous voulez les voir et guise de preuve. Ils sont reliés à la lettre via la magie. Bien qu'il suffit de poser la pointe de sa baguette sur l'insigne étrange en bas de la feuille, afin de les obtenir. Ne vous en faites pas, aucun sort n'est requis, donc aucune magie. Cela fonctionne un peu comme une carte d'identité si vous voulez.

Je suis plus qu'heureux de savoir que vous n'en avez parlé à personne, mais malheureusement je me suis fixé comme but de vous révélez tous les secrets avant votre passage à l'état second. Il le faut.

J'attends, avec impatience, votre prochaine lettre. Je vous en apprendrais d'avantage à propos de votre mère et de votre tante, puis nous passerons à ses relatives qui ont une grande importance sur votre développement et votre histoire.

Ne dites rien de tout cela à Mme Dursley où je crains pour votre vie, elle n'est pas aussi inoffensive qu'elle le laisse croire avec son physique et sa poêle à frire. C'est évidemment dans ses gênes.

A la prochaine,

MZ


	4. Quatrième lettre (réécriture)

**Original :**

M.Z,

Imaginons que ce que vous dites est vrai, combien de personnes pourraient connaître aux sujets de ma tante ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire ces documents et pourtant ils semblent réelles, il n'y a aucun sorts dessus.

Sinon, parlez moi de ma mère, je veux réellement savoir. Comment pourrait-elle nuire à ma tante ? Elle ne peut être que la seule fautive.

Et puis comment connaissez-vous tout cela ? Qui êtes-vous ?

H. Potter

* * *

 **Réécriture :**

M.Z,

Imaginons que ce que vous signifiez soit vrai, combien de personnes pourraient avoir la connaissance de ce probable mensonge au sujet de ma tante ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire ces documents et pourtant ils semblent si réels, il ne semble y avoir aucun sort dessus.

Sinon, parlez-moi de ma mère, je veux réellement savoir. Avez-vous réellement des informations à son sujet ? Comment pourrait-elle nuire à ma tante, jamais personne ne m'a dit du mal d'elle. Tante Pétunia ne peut être que la seule fautive. Et puis commença dans ses gênes ?

Et puis comment connaissez-vous tout cela ? Qui êtes-vous ?

H. Potter


	5. Cinquième lettre (réécriture)

**Original :**

Cher Harry,

Sache que je n'ai aucunement pas connu ta mère, mais ce qu'elle était à Poudlard, n'était qu'une façade. Tout enfant abandonné ou qui vous leur famille aimée une fille abandonnée et qui pense qu'ils l'en plus que lui en a une. Regarde Tom Jedusor, voilà un bon exemple, sur lequel je te parlerai un autre jour.

Maintenant, seul moi et toi connaissons la vérité. Pétunia ne le sait pas. N'est-ce pas génial ? Moi j'aime les secrets beaucoup.

Pour les documents, voici une copie tirée directement des originaux.

Enfant, Pétunia et Lily avait pour rêve de devenir championne de littérature. Hors le talent de douce Pétunia dépasser de loin petite Lily. Alors celle-ci à souhaitez que Pétunia aille une mauvaise bouche et elle a aussi échangé leurs copies grâces à la magie.

Dire que Pétunia eut la honte de sa vie et une grosse punition fut un euphémisme. Par la suite, elle rencontra Severus Rogue de qui elle tomba amoureux, lui et elle s'entendait extrêmement bien et, jusqu'à que débarque Lily qui causa avec sa magie beaucoup de dégâts en plus de privée sa beauté ta tante.

Pétunia ne parla plus à Severus qui resta aux côtés de Lily pour sa magie. C'est alors qu'une grande haine envers la magie se développa à l'intérieur de ta tante. Même si son amour, pour le jeune Rogue ne changeait pas.

J'espère que tu comprends, pas tout le monde peut-être gentil, et Lily Potter, ne l'était certainement pas à cette époque. Rogue le savait mais il ne voulait plus blesser Pétunia. Quelle triste histoire d'amour, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais rassure-toi, il y a une suite.

J'ai les copies des rédactions de avant et après le tour de Mme Potter.

Tu m'as demandé comment je connaissais tout cela, c'est simple, je le sais un point c'est tout.

Et puis, ce n'est pas encore le temps de savoir qui je suis, désolé, M. Potter.

M. Z

* * *

 **Réécriture :**

Cher Harry,

Sache que je n'ai pas connu ta mère, mais je peux t'assurer que la dame qui portait son nom à Poudlard n'était qu'une façade.

Tout enfant abandonné ou qui voit leur famille, notamment leurs parents aimer un autre enfant, pas forcément abandonner cette fois-ci et qui pense que ceux-ci l'aiment plus que lui possède une façade, aussi sombre sue lumineuse. Regarde Tom Jedusor, voilà un bon exemple, sur lequel je te parlerai une prochaine fois.

Maintenant, seul toi et moi connaissons la vérité. Ta tante n'en a même pas soupçon. N'est-ce pas génial ? Moi j'aime beaucoup les secrets.

Pour les documents, voici une copie tirée directement des originaux. Vous devez connaître le processus vu la dernière fois.

Enfant, Pétunia et Lily avaient pour rêve de devenir champion de littérature ou tout simplement écrivain, je ne sais plus. Hors le talent de douce Pétunia dépassait de loin petite Lily. Alors celle-ci souhaita que Pétunia aille une mauvaise bouche et elle a aussi pensé très fort à échanger leurs copies, ce qui, comme par magie se produisit.

Dire que Pétunia eut la honte de sa vie et une grosse punition serait un euphémisme de grandes ampleurs.

Par la suite, elle rencontra Severus Rogue de qui elle tomba éperdument amoureux des le premier regard. Lui et elle s'entendait extrêmement bien, du moins jusqu'à la terrible apparition de ta chère mère, Lily, qui causa avec sa magie beaucoup de dégâts. Celle-ci, je ne sais par quelle pensait, à même réussi, par magie accidentelle à privée Pétunia de sa beauté.

Pétunia ne parla plus à Severus depuis que celui-ci se mit à rester aux côtés de Lily que ceux se découvrirent un point commun qu'est la magie. Ou peut-être serait-il plus juste de dire que Lily l'empêcha de lui parler en le monopolisant.

C'est alors qu'une grande haine envers la magie se développa à l'intérieur de ta tante. Même si son amour, pour le jeune Rogue ne changea pas, même aujourd'hui si je puis dire.

J'espère que tu comprends, pas tout le monde n'est gentil, et Lily Potter ne l'était certainement pas à cette époque. Sa jalousie et sa pensée d'être supérieur grâce à la magie la consuma entièrement, notamment lors que le sujet fut ta tante. Leur maison tomba dans une routine peu agréable pour Pétunia quand elle eut tout le monde sur son dos.

Severus le savait mais il ne voulait plus blesser Pétunia donc il s'éloigna d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle soit prise en plus dans ses soucis. Quelle triste histoire d'amour, tu ne trouve pas ? Mais rassure-toi, il y a une suite.

J'ai les copies des rédactions d'avant et après le petit tour accidentelle de ta mère.

Tu m'as demandé comment je connaissais tout cela, c'est un peu compliqué, donc je te propose de dire que je le sais un point c'est tout.

Et puis, ce n'est pas encore le temps de savoir qui je suis. Désolé, M. Potter.

M. Z


	6. Sixième lettre (réécriture)

**Original :**

M. Z,

S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Harry.

Donc, je suis intriguée. Ma tante n'est pas censée ressembler à une girafe, si je comprends bien.

J'ai du mal à croire que ma mère aurait fait cela, je refuse dit croire. Et puis que Rogue soit amoureux de ma tante est un peu exagéré dans ce genre d'histoire.

Mais cela pourrait expliquer la haine de ma tante envers moi et la magie, du moins cela pourrait être une des versions.

S'il vous plaît je veux en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

HP

* * *

 **Réécriture :**

M. Z,

Pour commencer, bonjour, et puis cela me gêne un peu d'être appeler M. Potter, donc s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous m'appeler Harry ?

J'avoue que j'ai du recommencé un nombre incalculable de fois cette lettre depuis que je semblais avoir perdu les mots. Je me suis assez intrigué, par ces informations dont vous m'avez fait par dans votre récente lettre. Ma tante n'est pas censée ressembler à une girafe si je comprends bien. Oui, je me suis posé cela comme première question et c'est un peu bizarre, c'est vrai.

J'ai toujours du mal à croire que ma mère aurait fait cela, je refuse dit croire. Et puis pour ma tante et Rogue, pour moi cela reste tout bonnement impossible. Je ne veux pas vous traitez de menteur, monsieur, mais j'ai quelque peu de mal à y croire à votre histoire. Même avec vos preuves, je ne peux que penser que celle-ci aurait pu être inventée avec un peu de magie.

Comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'avez aucune preuve pour me prouver que vous êtes digne de confiance. Mais je sais que si je décide d' « avaler » ces informations que vous m'offrez littéralement sur ce plateau de marbre, je serai tenu pour seul responsable dans le futur.

Bien que cela puisse expliquer la haine de ma tante envers moi et la magie, du moins cela pourrait être une des versions possibles.

S'il vous plaît je veux en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

HP

 **Je vous le rappelle, s'il reste des fautes, qu'importe de quoi (orthographe, conjugaison, grammaire...) dans la réécriture, pardonnez moi. Je vous en serai aussi reconnaissant si vous me les signaliez.**


	7. Septième lettre (réécriture)

**Original :**

Harry,

Oh oui, ta tante sans ce sort, ressemble à une vraie beauté et aujourd'hui encore. La dame s'est refusé de donner naissance à un homme qu'elle ne peut complètement aimer.

Si on le pouvait, pourrais-tu m'aider à mettre c'est deux ensemble, qu'importe comment tu hais ton professeur de potion. Etre loin de son âme-sœur est douloureux. Et puis tu ne voudrais peut-être pas me croire, mais aucun, n'as perdu sa virginité juste parce que l'autre est encore dans leur tête.

Bien sûr, il faudrait que tu enlève aussi le sort sur Rogue, ton père a bizarrement eu la même idée que sa femme, il y a longtemps.

Tu sais, ta tante ne te hait pas, complètement, juste ton existence et les choses qui font ce que tu hais, sinon, elle ne te hait pas Harry, mais elle a perdue confiance en l'humanité. Il faut donc que tu l'aide.

Je suis persuadé que cela t'apporteras beaucoup de chance à l'avenir.

Mais revenons à l'histoire, tu sais qu'il est illégal de produire une potion d'amour, je suppose. L'enfant Rogue en avaler une grande quantité de la faute de ta mère. Le pauvre vu ces sentiments partir et revenir sans arrêt au sujet des deux sœurs. Après comme tu le sais, il y eu les moqueries des Maraudeurs, et puis lors de leur sixième année, Severus a cassé et a insulté Mme Potter, l'une des causes de son malheur.

Cette dame qui se comportait parfaitement bien, avait même refusée ses excuse alors qu'elle était la vraie fautive. Alors qu'il s'était mis à genoux devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Ensuite tu connais l'histoire, Rogue est allé au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour se venger de ce qui l'on fait souffrir et lui a donné la partie de la prophétie sur toit. Ensuite tu sais pour Pettigrew, mais il y encore des mystères sur cette histoire.

Comme, c'est Severus qui a supplié Dumbledore de protéger ta famille, mais après il lui a prié de vous dire de revenir au manoir Potter, mais l'homme ne la pas écouté. Et puis, voilà que vint la nuit d'Halloween.

L'homme avait été tellement terrifié qu'il n'avait pu dire la cause et quand il a voulu parler à tes parents ceux-là l'on chassé et traité de tous les noms. Tu comprends maintenant sa haine.

Bon la prochaine lettre sera sur Rogue et la trahison de Pettigrew, je suis sur que tu vas aimer, on parlera des Maraudeurs aussi.

M. Z

* * *

 **Réécriture :**

Harry,

Oh oui, ta tante sans ce sort, ressemblerait à une vraie beauté et aujourd'hui encore. La dame s'est refusée de donner naissance à un enfant dont le père serait un homme qu'elle ne peut complètement aimer.

Si on le pouvait, serais-tu d'accord pour m'aider à mettre elle et Sev' ensemble, qu'importe comment tu hais ton professeur de potions ? Etre loin de son âme-sœur est douloureux, et puis tu ne voudrais peut-être pas me croire, mais aucun, n'as encore perdu sa virginité juste parce qu'il pense tout deux à l'autre. N'est-ce pas romantique ?

Bien sûr, il faudrait que tu enlèves aussi le sort sur Severus, ton père a bizarrement eu la même idée que sa femme, il y a longtemps et j'ai récemment découvert que seule une personne du même sang pouvait enlever « ce ».

Tu sais, ta tante ne te hait pas complètement, juste ton existence et ces petites choses qui font ce que tu es, sinon, elle ne te hait pas Harry, mais elle a perdue confiance en l'humanité. Il faut donc que tu l'aides.

Je suis persuadé que cela t'apporteras beaucoup de chance à l'avenir, car d'après les récits qui me viennent d'un peu partout sur Poudlard, ce n'est pas encore ça. Je suis presque sûr que tes points de chances sont de 1 à peine, en gros pathétique.

Mais revenons à l'histoire, tu dois sûrement savoir qu'il est illégal de produire une potion d'amour, je suppose. Si non, maintenant tu sais.

Enfant Severus en avaler une grande quantité de la faute de ta mère. Le pauvre vu ses sentiments faisant des va-et-vient non-stop envers les deux « sœurs ». Après comme tu le sais, il y eu les moqueries des Maraudeurs, et puis lors de leur sixième année, Severus cassa littéralement et avant d'insulter ouvertement Mme Potter, l'une des causes de son malheur.

Cette dame qui se comportait parfaitement bien, avait même refusée ses excuses alors qu'elle était la vraie fautive. Dire qu'il s'était mis à genoux devant le portrait de la grosse dame et ce pendant 5 heures d'affilées.

Ensuite tu connais l'histoire, Sev' est allé au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour se venger de ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir, par la suite il lui a aussi donné la partie de la prophétie sur toi. Ensuite tu sais pour Pettigrew, mais il y a encore des mystères sur cette histoire qui te son inconnu.

Comme le fait que c'est Severus qui a supplié Albus afin qu'il te protège toi principalement et ton père, bien qu'après il lui a prié de vous dire de revenir au manoir Potter, mais l'homme ne la pas écouté. Si je me rappelle bien, celui-ci était tombé en larmes dans le bureau de Monsieur le directeur. Et puis, voilà que vint la nuit d'Halloween.

L'homme avait été tellement terrifié qu'il n'avait pu dire la cause à Albus et quand il avait voulu parler à tes parents afin de les prévenir, ceux-là le chassa direct et le traita de tous sortes de nom bien coloré, sauf en émeraude comme du doit bien l'imaginer. Tu comprends maintenant sa haine envers, eh bien tout le monde en quelque sorte.

Bon la prochaine lettre sera sur Rogue et la trahison de Pettigrew, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, on parlera des Maraudeurs aussi.

A dernière chose, il ne tien qu'à toi Harry de croire ou ne pas croire. Le seul fait que tu continues à m'écrire après avoir lu ces lettres devrait t'apporter la simple réponse que tu recherches tant. Il suffit d'ouvrir tes yeux parfois, pour voir la vérité en face. Et bien sur, la vérité que tu verras à ce moment là, sera la tienne à toi seul.

M. Z


	8. Huitième lettre (réécriture)

**Original :**

M. Z

J'ai du mal à prendre toutes les informations, c'est difficile de voir ses héros que l'on n'a jamais connu, sous leur plus mauvais jour.

Dire que mon professeur qui semble haïr mes tripes aux plus aux points soit la personne à qui je dois en quelque sort la vie.

Lui et tante Pétunia je les comprends un peu mieux, mais alors pourquoi, si tante Pétunia n'a pas donné naissance à mon cousin et si elle a un assez bon goût pour les hommes pourquoi a-t-elle finis avec mon « oncle » ?

Je sais que maintenant le professer Rogue est devenu un espion pour la lumière, mais alors pourquoi ce comporte-t-il comme ça avec tout le monde ?

J'attends avec impatience la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour ces infos.

Et puis comment voudrais-tu mettre Rogue et tante Pétunia ensemble sans parler de ses lettres ? Connais-tu le sort pour leur rendre leur beauté qui leur est du?

HP

PS : Pourquoi te réfères-tu de Tu-sais-qui par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, serais-tu un Mangemort ?

* * *

 **Réécriture :**

M. Z

J'ai encore un fois du mal à prendre toutes les informations, c'est difficile de voir ses héros que l'on n'a jamais connu ou rencontré, sous leur plus mauvais jour.

Dire que mon professeur qui semble haïr le plus mes tripes aux plus au point soit la personne à qui je dois en quelque sort la vie. C'est ouf !

Lui et tante Pétunia je les comprends un peu mieux, mais alors pourquoi, si tante Pétunia n'a pas donné naissance à mon cousin et si elle a un assez bon goût pour les hommes pourquoi a-t-elle finis avec mon « oncle » ?

Je sais que maintenant le professer Rogue est devenu un espion pour la lumière, mais alors pourquoi ce comporte-t-il « comme ça » avec tout le monde ?

J'attends avec impatience la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour ces infos.

Et puis comment voudrais-tu mettre Rogue et tante Pétunia ensemble sans leur parler de ses lettres mystérieuses qui m'ont dévoilées qu'ils étaient vierges et follement amoureux de l'autre ? Connais-tu le sort pour leur rendre leur beauté qui leur est du?

Autrement, c'est vrai, je suis déjà trop impliqué avec toi, je dois prendre mes responsabilités et faire face à la vérité. Le fait que je te dois faire confiance ou non, n'est pas une question existentielle, comparée à savoir qui tu es.

HP

PS : Pourquoi te réfères-tu de Tu-sais-qui alias Lord V. par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, serais-tu un Mangemort toi aussi ?


	9. Neuvième lettre

Harry,

Tu es extrêmement drôle, le savais-tu ? Je te propose d'arrêter la politesse, je me sens mal avec. J'ai l'habitude que l'on soit familier avec moi.

Tes héros ? Les vraies héros ne se montrent jamais, Harry, ils sont toujours montrés, c'est le monde qui les met à la lumière. Un peu comme toi, je te plains, déjà que tu n'aimes pas attirer les yeux sur toi.

Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à puiser au plus profond de ton être le vrai toi, tu verras, c'est très marrant. Et il suffit d'être calme et de fermer les yeux avant de se laisser tomber et puis tu seras dans ton esprit. Essaye un jour, c'est très agréable, mais tu ne dois penser à rien.

Ton professeur t'a aussi sauvé lors de tes années à Poudlard, essaie d'être gentil avec lui et lis bien tes livre, même ce d'une autre année, on ne sait pas. D'ailleurs travaille bien l'année prochaine, dis-toi que si tu travail bien, ton parrain sortira de l'hôpital.

D'ailleurs s'es-tu ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Sur les questions sur ta tante, je ne peux pas te l'apprendre maintenant, mais c'est très intelligent d'y avoir pensé ? Je te l'apprendrai après le chapitre sur la nui d'Halloween qui t'a rendue célèbre.

Rogue a développé ce comportement depuis son enfance, c'est l'une des choses qui a attiré l'attention de ta tante. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Avec la trahison de ta mère et les tours de ton père et de ses amis ainsi que les moqueries ou sa vie à la maison on fait que lui n'on plus n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que ricaner. Le pauvre !

Pour le problème avec ta tante et Severus il va falloir attendre de connaître TOUTE la vérité. C'est comme ça que l'on fait du bon chantage, j'espère que tu révise bien, sinon.

Aussi, sur le sujet de l'histoire d'aujourd'hui, l'oncle de Pettigrew l'a vendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, derrière le dos de ses parents. Ce dernier fut contraint de se plier à ses ordres sinon il lui lancerait un imperium et ferait en sorte que celui-ci commette les pires crimes.

Ce qui est arrivé ton parrain n'aurait jamais du arrivé, personne n'y avait pensé, alors Severus lui a donné l'idée de se caché et lui a dit de faire semblant d'espionner une famille où il était sure qu'ils appartenaient aux côtés de la lumière et suivre leur mouvement et de découvrir leur faiblesse. Et c'est tombé sur les Weasley, par chance pour lui.

Sache que jamais, Peter n'aurait voulu la mort de ton père, de ta mère, ce n'est pas dit. Il voulait encore moins faire du mal à Sirius, mais il a voulu le protégé de ses bêtises. Et il c'est coupé un doigt pour s'en assurer. Je ne le protège pas cependant, je te le dit juste.

Tu dois te demander comment il aurait pu protéger Sirius de cette manière ? C'est simple, il savait que Sirius se vengerait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et irait après lui. Alors il a décidé de l'envoyer à Azkaban pour ne pas qu'il bouge et aille courir si vite à sa mort, car même si c'est difficile à croire, c'est Peter qui a découvert le secret de Remus, et il lui a parlé en secret. Par la suite ton père et Sirius l'on découvert et ils ont pensé qu'ils étaient les premiers.

Bon, je pense que j'ai beaucoup écrit.

Sinon, pour ta dernière question, non, je ne suis pas un mangemort, je donne juste son juste titre à la juste personne qui l'a reçu. Et oui je connais le sort, je t'enverrai plus tard un livre utile, ne lis que la page qui te concerne, c'est important.

M. Z


	10. Récapitulatif 1

**Je vous propose un petit récapitulatif, qui peut comptait en tant que chapitre.**

 **Pétunia**

 **1.** **La famille Evans a adopté Pétunia qui a été abandonné et qui est en réalité une cracmol mais pas de n'importe quelle famille, des sangs pur, style Malefoy, Parkinson, Nott et j'en passe. Elle bien sur elle ne le sait pas.**

 **2.** **Elle a connu des misères à causes de Lily qui est allé jusqu'à droguer l'âme sœur de Pétunia avec une potion d'amour assez efficace et ce continuellement tout pour la jalousie.**

 **3.** **Elle et Severus ont un autre point en commun, un sort qui supprime leur beauté.**

 **4.** **Elle est une impressionnante romancière.**

 **5.** **Elle est vierge pour Rogue, donc ne peut pas être la mère biologique de Dudley**

 **6.** **Elle est plus terrifiante qu'elle n'en a l'air, surtout munie de sa poêle à frire.**

 **7.** **Elle fut attirée par le sombre caractère de Severus.**

 **8.** **Elle déteste tous ceux qui sont lier à la magie et à sa « sœur » et encore plus ceux qui ont les deux liens (Harry). Elle n'a plus confiance en l'humanité.**

 **Severus**

 **1.** **Tout comme Pétunia, il est encore vierge.**

 **2.** **Il est l'âme-sœur de Pétunia. Il est fou amoureux d'elle.**

 **3.** **Ila eu une vie difficile depuis l'enfance.**

 **4.** **C'est un espion pour la lumière.**

 **5.** **Il a aidé Pettigrew.**

 **6.** **IL fut drogué par des potions d'amour donné par Lily.**

 **7.** **Il a supplié à genou Lily devant la maison des Gryffondor mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.**

 **8.** **Il fut au service de Voldemort et il lui a donné la prophétie mais par la suite il a tenté de protégé les Potter en demandant à Dumbledore une première faveur.**

 **9.** **Il a tenté de sauvé les Potter en leur parlant mais ceux-ci n'on rien voulu entendre comme Dumbledore, il l'on chassé.**

 **10.** **Il a sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie de Harry sans que celui ne le sache et malgré le traitement qu'il a reçu de James et Lily autrefois.**

 **Pettigrew**

 **1.** **Il a été vendu à Voldemort par son oncle, c'est pourquoi il le suit contre son gré, sinon, sous l'emprise d'un imperium il pourrait tuer ses meilleurs amis.**

 **2.** **IL a sauvé Sirius en l'envoyant à Azkaban à sa place quitte à tuer des moldus et à se couper un doigt et à se laisser pour mort.**

 **3.** **Il obtient de l'aide de Severus et se retrouve chez les Weasley.**

 **4.** **Il est le premier à connaître le secret de Remus mais il ne dit rien.**

 **5.** **Il connait que trop bien Sirius et son comportement.**

 **6.** **Il est fidèle à ses amis.**

 **James**

 **1.** **C'est** **un** **tyran** **.**

 **Sirius**

 **1.** **Il est impulsive et prévisible.**

 **Dumbledore**

 **1.** **Dumbledore accepte la première requête de Severus mais pas la deuxième, ce qui cause la mort de Lily et James par la suite.**

 **Lily**

 **1.** **C'est un tyran, manipulateur et jaloux.**

 **2.** **Elle partageait le même rêve que Pétunia, mais n'a pas le talent pour donc elle lui gâche la vie.**

 **3.** **Elle va jusqu'à usait de sa magie pour tricher.**

 **4.** **A Poudlard, elle se faisait passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.**

 **Je crois avoir résumé les informations du mieux que j'ai pu.**


	11. Dixième lettre

M. Z

En ce moment tu me racontes des histoires les plus folles, je n'arrive à peine à y croire. Tu sembles me connaître, mais je ne pense pas t'avoir rencontré, pas que je sache à quoi tu ressemble.

La technique que tu m'as fourni marche bien, mais alors mon esprit et si étrange, plusieurs portes sont ouvertes, d'autres cadenassés. Il y a même des portes qui on la clé dessus mais qui ne veulent pas s'ouvrir. Mais le pire, c'est les porte dont la serrure a été forcée et ceux qui semble être apparu par hasard, car elles ne semblent pas à mon esprit et aux autres portes. C'est étrange, aurais-tu des infos dessus ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise maintenant.

Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fais tout mes devoirs aujourd'hui et je me suis plus appliqué en potion que d'habitude. Mine de rien, potion c'est un peu comme la cuisine, mais sans l'être, parce qu'on ne peut pas ajouter des arômes pour un meilleur goût. Peut être que si on trouver un faille dans la potion de Polnectar, on pourrait remplacer des arômes inutiles par d'autres qui lui donneront meilleur goût. Mais encore plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je me demande comment Rogue a fait lui-même pour découvrir la potion tue loup. J'ai entendu qu'il l'a amélioré, je le vois dans une nouvelle lumière. J'aurais jamais pensé que ce serai possible.

Je n'ai jamais décidé de ce que je veux faire plus tard, mais certainement pas Auror ou joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Tout cela crie les mots, « Défense contre les Forces du mal » et « célébrité », des mots que je ne supporte pas trop, mais tu dois déjà savoir la réponse. Non, j'hésite encore. Je suis né pour survivre, donc peut-être que lors que Voldemort mourra je mourrai ce jour-là. Je ne vois pas mon futur se dessiner plus loin. C'est terrifiant.

Je comprends pour l'histoire de ma tante, ce n'est pas grave, je peux bien attendre. Cela ne va pas causer ma mort,… du moins je l'espère.

Je commence à penser par contre qu'elle a des goûts assez particuliers. Moi, je n'aurais pas préféré ce côté, mais après, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger. Je remarque enfin qu'être jugé, c'est plus facile.

Je me demande quel fut le passé de Rogue pour avoir un tel caractère alors. Je pense que je vais l'appeler mon nouveau héros. Il a connu des misères et pourtant il garde la face. Il est intelligent et normalement beau. Et en plus c'est un réel sauveur. Pas que de moi, mais aussi de Pétunia et Peter et indirectement papa et maman ainsi que Sirius.

Du chantage ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Ça m'aurait sorti des emmerdes de bien des façons.

Non, sérieux, quel oncle ferait çà à son neveu ?! Peut-être le mien, mais quand même. C'est inhumain d'être vendu ! Quoi que, cela dépend, si je dis cela çà peux aussi compter pour les animaux. Donc j'ai seulement dire : C'est inhumain de le vendre à Voldy, merde ! Je pense que cette phrase tiens plus la route. Et puis, le chantage, Voldy doit être doué à cela, tu penses qu'il m'acceptera en tant qu'apprenti ?

Maintenant la vraie question est pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

Je vois Peter sous une nouvelle lumière maintenant. C'est vraiment un bon acteur et un brave ami.

Donc je pense que maintenant, si tu le dis, cela doit être la vérité, Voldemort est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Merci pour le livre au passage. J'ai trouvé le sort, mais alors peux-tu lire toi aussi le Fourchelang ? Il n'y a pas d'images et ce livre est d'un Gaunt. En es-tu un ? Il y a aussi ce deuxième livre dont tu ne m'as pas parlé dans la dernière lettre. Pourquoi veux-tu que j'apprenne à écrire en Fourchelang, lire d'accord, mais écrire ?

Après avoir entendu ce récit de vérité, je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est pas les seuls. Mes héros sont réellement des tyrans et mes pires cauchemars sont les vrais héros, cela veut dire qu'il y a plus. Je devrais me préparer au pire.

HP

 **Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes, s'il y en a. Désolé.**


	12. Onzième lettre

HP,

Dear Harry, Sweet Harry, mais quand t'es-tu mis à l'humour ? J'ai cru que j'allais manquer d'air tellement je riais si fort, à plein poumon mon plus que très cher Potter. Juste pour la peine, je vais te donner ce que tu demande, à toi de trouver quoi. Tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le pense.

La technique, comme tu l'appelles, dont je t'ai parlé et en réalité la base de l'occlumancie la technique qui permet de protéger l'esprit. Je sais que ce fut un échec autrefois, mais Severus n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de toi, car s'il finissait par perdre son travail à Poudlard à cause de Dolores Ombrage, il ne pourra plus te protéger toi et les élèves pour qui il a une profonde affection. C'est peut-être difficile à croire mais la vérité et que les Serpentards sont tous souffrants mais aucun d'eux ne le montre, ce qui encore plus souffrant. Peut-être que si t'essaie de devenir ami avec eux, ou de les comprendre et de les soutenir. Surtout Drago, je pense qu'avoir un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa maison ne soit pas un bon remède. Mais ne le dit à personne, sinon, ils te demanderont comment tu le sais et peut-être trouveront-ils les lettres. Ce serait dommage.

Je suis fier de toi, maintenant prochaine étape, tu dois essayer de gagner le cœur de tout le monde, en commencer à Privet Drive, ou tout simplement chez toi. Mais tu as peu de temps dans quelques jours, Albus viendra te chercher. Conseil, ne laisse pas ton cœur jouer. Ne t'implique pas avec des filles, tu risques de les mettre en danger.

Pour cette histoire de changements d'arômes… Parles-en à un professionnel directement, écrire c'est chiant.

Ton avenir ne s'arrête pas là, pour l'instant concentre-toi sur ta mission, le sauvetage de l'Angleterre. Car oui, il n'y a que l'Angleterre en réalité qui souffre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sûrement parce que vous êtes coincé au Moyen-âge. Non, sérieux, c'est comme si tu étais un chevalier vivant dans un château, et que le roi, Albus t'amenait au combat. On ne va pas se mentir, l'histoire tiens la route. Et je peux encore poser pleins d'étiquettes.

…

… Tu as embrassé une chinoise alors que tu sortais avec une hindou. T'as la copie de Molly Weasley et de ta mère qui te tourne autour comme un vautour tout en étant en chaleur, un britannique essaie d'attirait ton attention tentant de trouver des potions d'amour dans les livres. Je soupçonne que l'année prochaine elle trouvera. Et j'en passe. Pour l'instant, seul les Serpentards savent se tenir. Et c'est elle qui a des goûts à revoir ? C'est plutôt c'est jeune fille à mon noble et humble avis.

Rogue fut n'a vécu qu'avec sa mère, car son père les à quitter quand il a découvert qu'il avait été drogué par des potions d'amour. Il était gay. La femme ne sachant pas pensa qu'accuser son fils serait une bonne chose et elle l'a donc maltraité, voilà tout.

C'est vrai, le chantage c'est une grande chose de la vie, dommage que tu es trop idiot pour ne pas remarquer qu'on te fait faire toutes les corvées. Il suffit d'avoir les bonnes cartes à jouer.

L'oncle de Peter avait des troubles, sous esprit à casser à cause d'un seul Doloris et il a commencé à déraper. Pour l'autre question, envoi lui une lettre, on ne sait jamais. Je te conseille juste d'attendre que je t'en apprenne plus sur sa vie ça pourrait être utile.

Ouais, un brave ami, pas comme les tiens et oui, un bon acteur, certainement pas comme toi, il faut que tu t'améliores, même si cela signifie te comporter comme un Serpentard, ce n'est que comme ça que tu feras le moins de mort tout en étant efficace.

M est l'initiale de mon prénom et Z celui de mon nom de famille. Donc n'om je ne suis pas un Gaunt, mais je connais le Fourchelang oui, seuls les descendants on le droit de parler la langue sacré de Salazar Serpentard. Je suis impressionné que tu es trouvé à propos du second livre tout seul. Comme quoi tu n'es pas aussi bête que je le pensais.

Tu es aussi très perspicace. Je te félicite Potter. Mais fait très attention, cette année ne sera pas facile, pour un enfant qui se verra poser sur ses épaules une lourde tâche. Tu devras devenir plus rapide.

M. Z


	13. Douzième lettre

M. Z,

…

Es-tu une personne du sexe féminin ?

Un membre éloigné des Gaunt ?

Un ou une voyante ?

Un ou une psychiatre ?

Une marraine bonne fée même si tu aurais été un homme ?

Un esprit ? Un être magique autre qu'un assistant ?

Quel est le prochain chapitre de l'histoire ?

HP


	14. Treizième lettre

Harry James Potter,

Tu es vraiment marrant, donc je ne vais pas te mentir, oui, je pourrai être une femme et si c'était le cas, comment l'aurais-tu découvert ?

Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Non, certainement pas, et ouf.

Encore non, les problèmes des ados je mis connais que très peu, ils ne veulent pas forcément en parler.

Non, Harry, je ne suis pas une marraine bonne fée, je ne suis pas un exemple, si tu savais.

Non. On peut dire ça comme ça, mais je suis bien un assistant.

L'histoire est l'histoire qui t'as rendu célèbre. La nuit d'Halloween de 1981. Mais avant cela je veux qui apprenne à lire est à écrire en Fourchelang car de mon côté, il a de petits fouineurs de mon côté. Je veux aussi que tu commences à t'intéressait à d'autres langues, je vais faire de toi un vrai prince, tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi.

Dis je pourrais avoir ton autorisation pour entrer dans tes voûtes ? Merci d'avance.

Bon je dois écourter cette lettre.

M. Z


	15. Quatorzième lettre

**Ecrit : Anglais**

 ** _Ecrit : Fourchelang_**

 **Pour l'instant, je ne mettrai que c'est deux là. Harry apprend vite.**

M. Z,

Le savais-tu ? La majorité des personnes de la gente féminine s'extasie très vite sur de tout petit sujet. Parfois c'est l'image, d'autrefois, c'est la mode, mais malgré tout cela, l'amour reste un sujet extrêmement connu et utilisé. Tu as mis ma vie romantique catastrophique en un paragraphe.

Je suis même près à parier que tu as un enfant sûrement un garçon qui est près de mon âge. Tu en connais trop pour avoir été dans les alentour de mon année.

Je me rappelle avoir lu sur des héritages de créatures, est-ce cela ? Tu en es une ?

 _Merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire, tu as vu juste, Dumbledore est venu me chercher et on est allé voir Horace Slughorn pour qu'il accepte de redevenir professeur._

 _Merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire, vraiment, j'ai beaucoup aimé, je te donne des papiers officiels avec mon écriture, peux-tu m'émanciper et dit leur que je n'ai pas la clé. Donne leur la troisième feuille ce sera ton autorisation d'accès._ Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je te fais confiance.

Merci pour les livres. Demain, je fais à la gare. Donc, je t'envoie quand même cette lettre.

 _Tu avais raison, Ginny m'a sautée dessus. Elle ne se comporter pas comme la petite fille d'autrefois. Je l'ai vu le faucon. Après le félin en chaleur est assez discret. C'était terrifiant. On a failli s'embrassé._

HP


	16. Quinzième lettre

Harry,

Je t'écris cette dernière lettre avant ton départ à Poudlard où ensuite on pourra envoyer les lettres dans de meilleures conditions.

Je suis drôlement impressionnée, mais promet-moi de bien faire attention, jusqu'à là tes déductions sont bonnes. Je suis Marcella Zabini, la mère de Blaise Zabini, qui est à Serpentard, un de ces jours passe le voir. Nous sommes neutres dans cette guerre.

Et oui nous avons sommes des créatures magiques tout en étant des assistants et toi aussi. Je t'en parlerais un autrefois.

Aille une bonne année. Et demande au professeur Slughorn de te parler de ta mère ne relâche pas tes études.

Je suis contente que tu aille apprécier ton cadeau.

Fais attention, à toi, les filles peuvent avoir beaucoup d'influences sur les hormones, à par si tu es gay comme Dumbledore. Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé d'admirer le corps d'un de t'es camarades sous la douche. KYAAA ! Ça devait être tellement chaud.

Oh je te vois déjà rougir.

Bye,

M. Z

 **Je le dis, cette histoire prend des éléments vrais et d'autres inventés. Mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué. Donc bye.**


	17. Seizième lettre

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai prévenu autrefois, mais sinon je le fait maintenant, ce qui on vu l'annonce original du chapitre d'avant le connaisse, sinon voilà qui sera dit, Harry est bisexuel, et puis, il y a de magnifiques mots dont j'ai eu l'honneur de mettre dans certains chapitre soit avant, maintenant et dans l'avenir. Merci de prendre en compte cet avertissement.**

 **PS.: Je manque de plus en plus d'inspiration, désolé, mais soit les chapitres deviendront moins intéressant soit plus rares.**

M. Z

Cela fait plus d'un mois plus d'un mois que nous ne nous sommes pas écris. J'en profite ainsi pour t'avouer que je pense que tu n'es qu'une sorcière manipulatrice. Insulte qui n'aurait pas de mérite, mais quand même. Tu avais déjà prévu ton coup, avoue. Avec ça c'était obligé que je le rencontre ton fils, si tu me laisses ses fournitures, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Dumledore est GAY ?! Qui l'aurait cru. Sais-tu s'il a certain intérêt envers les enfants ? Cet homme, je ne sais pas, j'ai un peu moins confiance d'être seul avec lui, même avec Rogue ça à l'air plus sur. Pas que j'aille des problèmes avec les c'est juste, enfin tu vois… J'espère que tu comprendras.

Je suis bi, Marcella, oui, je suis attiré par des gars, mais et oui, ça m'arrive d'admirer le corps d'un mec. Non, je ne te dirais pas qui.

Aie confiance, mes études, je gère, je suis après tout pas dernier de la classe, mais mes cours ne me branche pas trop, ni le sport, tu sais pourquoi ?

WAOUUU ! Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais t'apprendre… C'est frustrant. Ah aussi, j'ai commencé à chercher des personnes qui peuvent m'apprendre d'autres langues. Ton magnifique Blaise en fait parti, Marcella est donc italien comme nom, c'est beau.

Bon à plus, et que ta chasse soit bonne.

HP


	18. Dix-septième lettre

Jeune héritier de la plus noble et plus ancienne maison des Potters, de celle des Blacks (Sirius et encore dans le coma), de celles des valeureux Griffondor, des Serpentard par droit de conquête, et j'en saute…

Tu sais petit Harry, tu devrais passer un jour à Gringotts, si tu savais la mine d'or que j'ai découvert mon chou, tu serais estomaqué. Mais bon plus urgent. Un petit conseil de moldu : Ne te fis pas aux apparences.

Je ne veux pas influencer tes opinions,… du moins pas trop, mais ce que tu sais n'est pas une complète vérité.

La nuit du 31 juillet 1981 eu un plus gros impacte sur la prophétie que tu ne le penses, car celle-ci au départ n'a ni était faite pour toi, ni pour Tommy chou (Tu sais qui,… oh la blague, Tu-sais-qui, non ce n'était pas drôle), non, il y a longtemps en réalité que l'Angleterre magique à fermer ses frontières, ce qui en résulte que le reste de l'Europe n'a jamais été en danger de mort.

Cette nuit terrible, Tom ne t'a jamais pointé la baguette dessus, ni sur James d'ailleurs. C'est sur Lily et Lily seul qu'il l'avait pointé. Pourquoi ?

Sache que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne martyrise pas vraiment ses sujets, il sait juste bien récompenser ce qui le mérite. Comme tu le sais sûrement, cet homme est loin d'être idiot, c'est un salaud, mais il n'est guère idiot.

Il se trouve que son père soit un sang pur canadien ayant échappé à son peuple magique pour divers raison, lui et le père de ton prof de potions étaient demi-frères aux passages et magiques, difficiles à croire. Les deux sont morts portant fiévreusement le nom de leur père biologique. Tom Jedusor n'en ai pas la cause, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Il se trouve, n'empêche, que Tom Jedusor Senior avait une sœur jumelle qui eu une fille avec un américain en dehors d'un mariage, mais étant d'une famille plutôt aisé dans le monde magique comme dans le monde moldu. Tous deux s'aimèrent, mais ne pouvaient se marier étant promis à d'autres. L'homme, Garett Osborn, grand frère de Norman Osborn, le encore actuel directeur de leur entreprise moldu à New York. La fille à plus de deux, au moins que le fils de Norman, Harry. (T'a vu il s'appelle la même chose que toi! Mais tu reste toujours le plus beau.)

Cette fille née illégitimement, et cracmol est une personne que l'on a déjà cité auparavant, je ne vais donc pas te donné son nom, mais sache qu'elle est la vraie cause de l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres vers Lily Potter, seulement voilà James Potter s'est interposé et il est mort, ensuite, Lily t'a utilisé comme bouclier, mais tu l'as toi-même repoussée par la suite, elle est morte. La cicatrice que tu possède, pourtant à bien était faite par Voldemort mais sous un imperium lancé par Dumbledore lui-même.

C'est pareil pour l'attaque envers les Londubat, ceux-ci ont tué l'enfant de Bellatrix et Rodulphus Lestrange alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le ventre de sa mère, puis Alice à permis à Frank de la violer. Furieux, le couple et Rastaban Lestrange ont été joyeux de pouvoir se venger sur les Londubats, en revanche, c'est Bella qui a décidé d'épargner Neville, et de ne pas tuer ses parents. Tandis qu'elle pensait à son pauvre enfant qui aurait pu naître s'il n'y avait pas ses monstres. Bon d'accord, il faut aussi savoir que les Lestranges, durant la grossesse de Bella n'ont attaqué personne, et encore moins les femmes enceintes ou possédant un bébé de moins de 6 ans, même si ceux-ci était moldu.

Donc tu vois, la réalité c'est que Tom a pris la prophétie comme une excuse pour mettre en place sa douce vengeance. Personne n'en voulait à ta vie. Pourquoi ferait-il cela à un enfant adopté par le sang, donc illégalement ?

J'ai hâte de te voir lors de ton dix-septième anniversaire. Bon étudie bien, la prochaine lettre après la tienne sera sur ta vie chez les Dursleys, donc la suite de la vie de ta « tante » Tuny.

Bye Marcella

 **Bon bah voilà, la suite. Demain je reprends l'école donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire une suite dans les prochains jours, déjà que je déteste ne pas être ponctuel (je ne le suis pas) sur ce que je veux être. En plus, j'ai la saleté de manie d'être facilement distraite par moi même, donc je ne fais pas de promesse. (Comme j'en ai pas fais auparavant ce devrait être bon).**

 **Je suis sur que vous avez remarqué le lien avec Spiderman. La date de l'anniversaire d'Harry Osborn est en réalité la date de la première apparition de Spiderman dans Amazing Fantazy (1962). Je suis tombé par pur hasard sur cette coïncidence sur la date de la première apparition et l'année de naissance de Pétunia Dursley et vu que je ne voulais pas inventé tout une histoire, j'ai utilisé les personnages, qui bien sur ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. (En 1962 je n'étais certainement pas né.)**

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu et que vous gérez bien les informations. Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes si elles vous gênent.**

 **Merci à vous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, j'espère que vous l'aimez.**

 **A dernière chose, je me base sur les films, mais cette histoire a des événements qui se sont passés, mais pas de cette manière. (Bellatrix intentionnée ? Tom réclamant vengeance pour une cousine ? Alice et Frank, complices dans un viole ? James con?..; non ça par contre oui) Mais bon, je pense que vous avez compris.**

 **Aussi je ne peux pas quitter ce chapitre sans remercier Outlander83, pour le simple fait que je me sens encourager à continuer cette histoire, quoique... elle me donnerait mon de travaille et plus de temps pour flâner. Non, j'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture réellement.**


	19. Dix-huitième lettre

**Chapitre 20: Dix-neuvième lettres**

Harry

Tu es bien ambitieux dis-moi, tu es sur ce que tu n'aurais pas du tout à Serpentard? Je te sens bien dans mon ancienne maison. Tu es trop prévoyant et tu réfléchis assez pour découvrir les informations sous les entendus.

Les goblins ne sont pas ce qu'il ya plus de terrifiant, mais cela vous permet de récupérer le savoir. Il ne faut pas juger les apparences, Potter. Plus de personne ne sait que nous choisissons le meilleur ou non, autre que soi-même. Fais-toi confiance.

Oui malheureusement, nos belles frontières se sont retrouvées fermer depuis même avant Gellert Grindelwald, le frère jumeaux de ton arrière-grand père. Ceux-ci a eu le devoir de rouler avec Dumbledore, avant un événement tragique que néanmoins, je pense, peut assister.

Trelawney a ses capacités scellées en elle à cause d'une malédiction ... (Page 38, livre 4, Charme et page 13, livre 1, collection _Trocs_ , Histoire).

L'histoire à toujours, le don de choquer pour tout et pour rien.

L'Halloween n'est pas sûr de la meilleure fête, mais ne pas participer à l'extrême, tu n'es qu'à juste faire.

Précisément, les cousins qui ont tous deux une allure horrible à cause de la magie. Bien que pour le seigneur des Ténèbres, le «sort» soit un peu différent, Harry.

Neville Londubat peut néanmoins être un bon allier, garde le près de toi, mais aussi à une distance favorable. Quand à Hermione Granger, ... elle est particulièrement intelligente, mais son caractère devrait être plus professionnel. Et pour ton autre ami, Ron Weasley, je pense que tu devrais le confronter autrement de la manière dont tu le fais. Je suis persuadé que tu finiras par comprendre.

Et oui, la lignée des Potter et celle des Londubat sont bien connues pour ne pas être très fréquentable à cause de leur carcactère.

Oui, Maman Bella, soyez sûre sur l'atcepteur, plus vous avez deux d'abord régler des petits soucis et créer un emploi du temps performant. Tu n'as pas pensé au sujet de l'adoption de l'illégalement. Puis-je en savoir la raison?

Cette lettre est assez longue, plus je me dois de te le dire. Albus Dumbledore, ne t'a pas jamais laissé devant la maison de Pétunia, mais chez Arabella Figg. Sur le palier de la porte, près de être dévorer par c'est stupide chat quand ta «tante» te trouvas. Et puis commença ta vie là-bas.

Marcella, celle qui dirige la dernière lumière salvatrice des ténèbres.

 **Cela fait depuis un certain temps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveaux chapitres, alors voici.**


	20. Dix-neuvième lettre

**Chapitre 20 : Dix-neuvième lettres**

Harry,

Tu es bien ambitieux dis-moi, tu es sur que tu n'aurais pas du allé à Serpentard ? Je te sens bien dans mon ancienne maison. Tu es trop prévoyant et tu réfléchis assez pour découvrir des informations sous entendues.

Les goblins ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus terrifiant, mais cela tu devrais déjà le savoir. Il ne faut pas juger les apparences, Potter. Mais personne ne sait si nos choix son les meilleurs ou non, autre que soi-même. Fais-toi confiance.

Oui malheureusement, nos belles frontières se sont retrouvées fermer depuis même avant Gellert Grindelwald, le frère jumeaux de ton arrière-grand père. Ceux-ci avait tenté de les rouvrir avec Dumbledore, avant un événement tragique que néanmoins, je pense, peut attendre.

Trelawney a ses capacités scellées en elle à cause d'une malédiction… (Page 38, livre 4, Charme et page 13, livre 1, collection _Trocs_ , Histoire).

L'histoire a toujours eu le don de choquer pour tout et pour rien.

Halloween n'est certes pas la meilleure fête, mais ne pas participer est un peu êtrème, tu n'as qu'à juste le faire à ta manière.

Précisément, des cousins qui ont tous deux une allure horrible à cause de la magie. Bien que pour le seigneur des Ténèbres, le « sort » soit un peu différent, Harry.

Neville Londubat peut néanmoins être un bon allier, garde le près de toi, mais aussi à une distance favorable. Quand à Hermione Granger,… elle est particulièrement intelligente, mais son caractère devrait être plus professionnel. Et pour ton autre ami, Ron Weasley, je pense que tu devrais le confronter autre ment que de la manière dont tu le fais. Je suis persuadé que tu finiras par comprendre.

Et oui, la lignée des Potter et celle des Londubat étaient bien connues pour ne pas être très fréquentable à cause de leur carcactère.

Oui, Maman Bella sera sûrement sur de t'accepter, mais tu dois d'abord régler de petits soucis et te créer un emploi du temps performant. Tu ne semble pas autant préoccupé par le fait d'avoir été adopté illégalement. Puis-je en savoir la raison ?

Cette lettre est plutôt longue, mais je me dois de te le dire. Albus Dumbledore, ne t'a pas jamais laissé devant la maison de Pétunia, mais chez Arabella Figg. Sur le palier de la porte, près à être dévorer par c'est stupide chat quand ta « tante » te trouvas. Et puis commença ta vie là-bas.

Marcella, celle qui dirige la dernière lumière salvatrice des ténèbres.

 **Cela fait depuis un certain temps que je n'ai pas mis de nouveaux chapitres, alors voici.**


	21. Vingtième lettre

**Bonjour à tous, ça fait longtemps.**

 **Harry Potter, ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture.**

Marcella,

Pour le côté Serpentad, rien d'étrange quand on aura un «papa» farceur et une envie de survie comme la mienne.

Pour les goblins, je tenterais ma chance, mais je ne promets rien.

... Cela fait en gros deux seigneurs des Ténèbres dans ma famille si sur compte, tante Pétunia comme ma vraie tante. C'est beaucoup ... Dommage qu'aucun, n'aille réussi. Peut être devrais-je m'y mettre, et puis vu tout ce que _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dit a mon sujet, cela ne suffit pas pour l'Angleterre. Je suis dévainé le prochain seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je pense que je commence à m'apprendre à m'apprendre à me demander si Gellert Grindelwald, nommé assez difficile à prononcer je trouve, mais plus styler que Harry Potter, c'est encore en vie. Peut-être devrais-je aller à sa rencontre. Tu penses il me donnerait des cours sur le commentaire être un bon seigneur des Ténèbres sans être tyran?

Je suppose que cet évènement tragique à aussi avec la défaite de mon grand oncle. Dumbledore avait un rôle important dans ce plan ou pas? C'est çà la vraie question.

Pauvre de cette femme, c'est moi qui pensait qu'elle était folle, avec le type de sort que se trouvait sur elle, normal qu'on la pensait mental. Tout s'explique maintenant, justement juste dire plus de boulot pour Harry.

En parant d'histoire, c'est ce que tu ne saurais pas comment faire pour que notre nouveau prof d'arrête avec ses Goblins, comme s'il est en l'air, ça va deviner bizarre. Je pense il ferait un beau couple, pareil que Mmi Geignarde et Peeves.

D'ailleurs, en y pensant, je ne connais rien de ce fantôme, je me demande qui est.

Halloween ... Halloween ... Halloween ... Quand le moment viendra, je trouverai bien quoi faire.

De ce côté j'imagine, sur n'aurait pas dit que Voldy et Pet aient quelconque ont choisi de ressemblant entre eux.

Ce qui est du niveau Neville, c'est vraie, pour Hermione n'en parlons même pas, avec ce caractère, autant prendre un Serdaigle ou un Serpentard comme ami. Dans le cas de Ron, cela va être plus difficile, c'est le meilleur stratège que je connais, mais c'est un dés désespérer. Je pense que dans un sens Hermione nous ralentis, non, certaines filles de notre année nous ralentissent énormément.

S'ils sont connus pour être infréductible, alors commente les Potter et les Londubat sont-ils ... enfin tu vois ...

Euh ... oui, mais je pense que c'est plus honnête de te dire que moi-même je n'en connais pas les raisons. C'est comme ci, l'illégalité ne me gênait pas.

Arabella Figg? Elle n'est pas vraiment liée à moi ... à part si elle appartient elle-même au monde magique.

Morgane protège mes terres, merci à ma tante.

Harry Potter, celui qui se demande à quoi ressemblerait-il en fille


End file.
